alpHabeT
by LowBrown
Summary: an alphabet fic. Quintis
1. Zombies

**_Zombies_**

_"It's actually a really good show, I swear. Come on just one episode. Please"_ Toby was sitting on the sofa holding a three season The Walking Dead box set and begging Happy to watch an episode with him. He had his legs wrapped around Happy's ankles so she could not walk away and he was planning to only let her go when she agreed.

_"I don't have time"_ she muttered and tried to free her legs.

_"Happy please, you will love it, there's blood and guts everywhere"_ he grinned and turned the box to face her so she could see the gore in question.

_"Great, just what every girl wants to hear" _

_"Oh come on Happy, you aren't a girl. Not really" _he grinned playfully and pulled her onto the sofa. Happy rolled her eyes but stretched out on the sofa anyway. Her head was rested in Toby's lap and her legs were resting on the opposite arm rest. Toby had relaxed his arm across her chest and was making circles under her breast with his thumb.

_"Does he die? I hope he does, man he's annoying. Does he even think before he does things, ugh what an idiot."_ There was running commentary from Happy for the entire episode but Toby didn't mind. When the episode ended Toby removed his arm to let Happy leave, he did after all only ask for one episode.

_"What are you doing? I want to see if he dies"_ she grabbed his arm and placed it where it was previously and she urged him to press play again.

Her commentary for the next few episodes was mostly discrediting the likelihood of a Zombie apocalypse and complaining about the lack thought that went into Glenn choosing the red charger with the loudest car alarm ever and how that should have attracted every zombie ever.

Despite her running commentary Happy was thoroughly enjoying the show, and Toby was thoroughly enjoying watching Happy's reactions to everything


	2. Yo-Yo

**Yo-Yo**

_"Toby I swear if you swing that toy one more time I will break every finger that you use to operate it" _Happy warned as Toby once again swung the yo-yo in her direction. _"Oh you think I'm joking?"_ she challenged and took a step in Toby's direction. He flinched and nearly tripped over himself as he tried to get away.

_"You wouldn't hurt me, Paige told you not too. And Cabe said he wouldn't fit my hospital bill." _Toby grinned at Happy, assuming he had won. He hadn't.

_"Actually Paige told me to refrain from hurting you around Ralph. And Cabe doesn't have to pay for your hospital bill; you're a big boy now"_ she flashed Toby a wicked grin before taking off to chase him.

_"Okay okay okay I'll stop. But please leave my fingers."_ He held his hand up in surrender before keeling over after having sprinted to get away from the crazy mechanic.

_"Fine, but I see that thing one more time and I will not hesitate to break your fingers."_ Happy turned on her heel and walked back to her workbench picking up a pair of wire cutters and some tangled wiring. She hadn't expected Toby to stop playing with the yo-yo so when it entered her vision again she wasn't surprised. She caught the toy and swiftly cut the string. The plastic toy fell to the ground, along with Toby's playful grin.

_"Happyyyyyyyy"_ Toby whined as he picked up the plastic and put it in his pocket.

_"Just be thankful I cut the string and not your hand" _she replied as she turned back to her work.


	3. X-ray

**X-ray**

_"But what if it's broken?"_

"_Then they will know, and they can fix it"_

_"But what if it's unfixable?"_

_"It won't be"_

_"But what if it is?"_

_"Toby calm down okay you're about to break my hand, it's probably nothing."_

_"First of all it has to be something, everything is something, there is no real nothing"_

_"You've had X-rays before, why are you freaking out about this one?"_

_"It's never mattered before, if I hurt myself I mean. Now I have you, now you need me and I'm going out and breaking bones, so now I'm going to be a dead weight on your shoulders". _Toby winced as he tried to get out of the hospital bed. Happy put her arm across his body to stop him from moving.

_"You're staying in that bed and you are getting this damn x-ray. You know you've always mattered right, why do you think I always yell at you every injury that I've had to patch up from your idiotic habits. It's because I care dumbass, so stop worrying out about this damn x-ray and start worrying about how you're going to make it up to me" _Happy lightly kissed Toby's forehead as the doctors came to wheel him down the hall for the x-ray._ "I love you" _she whispered as he let go of her hand finally.


	4. Waffles

**Waffles**

Happy woke to the smell of something burning, she panicked because she thought the house was on fire (she wasn't completely incorrect.) she sleepily stumbled into the kitchen, mentally preparing herself for whatever she was going to find.

_"Toby why are you trying to burn my apartment to the ground?"_ She cautiously walked around her island bench and turned the toaster off at the wall.

Toby tried to usher her out of the kitchen but she elbowed him and opened the kitchen window instead. _"The stupid box says that the waffles go in the toaster for 1 minute and then they should be 'golden brown' and then you know they're done. Which is completely illogical because after 1 minute in the toaster they're black. So I had them in for half that time and they were just the same as when I put them in but slightly warmer. And then I tried again, for a little bit longer and they were just about right but then I got hungry." _Toby was looking at the box and reading the instructions for possibly the hundredth time. Finally he threw the box at the wall and sat down at the breakfast bar.

_"Right. And why were you making frozen waffles from a box?" _ finally the smoke had left the kitchen and now that Happy was able to see what she was doing she began to clean the mess that Toby had made.

_"It's Valentine's day. And after years of sending you cards on the sly I wanted to do something nicer."_ Happy chuckled lightly at Toby's confession and leaned over the breakfast bar and placed a kiss on his forehead.

_"First of all, 'on the sly' please I knew it was you. Second of all, you know I don't need tokens or gestures to know how much you care about me"_ She slid a plate with two perfectly cooked waffles across the bench to him.

Toby stared at the plate in disbelief and Happy smirked at him. _"I love you too" she said grinning._


	5. Vodka

**Vodka**

_"There is no way you could keep up with me. Do you forget that pretty much my whole adult life has been spent in shitty bars?"_

_"I have not forgotten and I maintain my statement"_

_"We'll see about that"_

Somewhere between their jokes and flirtatious banter a large bottle of triple distilled vodka had been produced and was currently ¾ empty.

_"Nonono but Happy what if we take Cabe jr out of the cage and hide him" Toby slurred excitedly. _

_"Walter will rip out your world class shrink brain and step on it with force because the big dumb genius doesn't understand the humors' side of practical joking" _Happy replied matter-of-factly before grabbing at the bottle and taking another swig.

_"Well that's not very sportsmanly now is it?" _he slurred and whined at the mechanic. _"Lets do it anyway"_ Toby giggled before jumping up from the sofa and grabbing Happy's hand. He swallowed another mouthful of the raspberry flavored alcohol before stumbling up the stairs with Happy in tow.

The pair were out of breath and giggling hysterically when they reached the door to Walter's living/mouse-experiment quarters. _"ssshhhut up woman"_ Toby hissed with his finger pressed to her lips _"He's going to hear us"_.

_"Hurry up and open the door"_ Happy hissed back. She was crouched behind Toby and the pair were crouched in front of the door. Toby reached up and turned the door handle slowly, he gave it a tiny push and the door swung open.

_"go go go_" Toby whispered before attempting a commando roll across the room. He rolled into the coffee table and the corner jammed in his back. He let out a pained whine and lay defeated on the floor. Happy lauged but crawled toward Cabe jr's cage.

_"Do not touch the mouse"_ Walter's voice was gruff and he clearly needed sleep. Happy spun around to see him standing at a bench, arms crossed and scowling.

_"Abort mission, I repeat abort mission_" Toby yelled before stumbling out of the room, Happy giggling close behind. They stumbled down the stairs and Toby flung himself onto the sofa, Happy collapsing on top of him.

_"The mission was unsuccessful"_ she whispered before passing out.


	6. Umbrella

**Umbrella**

_"oww, it's raining" _Toby's shoulders slumped as he reached the warehouse door and gazed outside.

_"Yes Toby, a natural occurrence of H2O falling from the sky"_ Happy rolled her eyes at the shrink who gave her a dumb look.

_"No Happy, you don't understand. The rain will ruin my hat"_ He pointed to the hat and shook his head at her like she was a 3 year old who didn't understand simple conversation.

_"So stop being a baby and put the dumb hat in your bag"_ Toby feigned hurt and Happy was tempted to knock the hat off his head hoping that it landed in a rain puddle outside.

_"And risk it being crushed?! Are you crazy woman?!"_ He was shaking his head and looking out at his car, ironically he had parked it furthest away from the warehouse this morning when the weather was fine.

_"Oh for god sake, come on you idiot"_ Happy jogged over to Paige's desk and opened the bottom drawer, she retrieved a black and white polkadot umbrella and opened it in front of Toby, she walked outside and gestured for him to follow_. "Are you looking for an invitation?" _she tapped her foot impatiently as Toby shuffled towards her _"Do you need your hand held too?"_ she asked sarcastically.

_"That would be nice"_ Toby replied before entwining his fingers with Happy's and walking to the car.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm also super glad you liked another drunk Happy&amp;Toby. thx for letting me know :)<strong>


	7. Tattoo

**Tattoo**

_"Wait wait wait, Happy wait. Surely we can come to some sort of arrangement"_ Toby had slunk back in the chair and shoved his hands out in front of him to stop Happy from getting closer.

_"Man up Curtis. You made a bet and you lost. Now stop being a baby and roll up your sleeve"_ Happy was grinning wickedly and the tattoo gun started to buzz rhythmically. Slowly Toby rolled up his sleeve wincing as the tattoo gun neared him.

_"Yeah but like, are you sure you want to do this? Have you actually done this before? Are the needles actually clean?"_ His hand shot out before Happy had a chance to ink his skin.

_"Shut up Toby, you know I've done this before, you watched me get the needles new. And even if I didn't want to do this – which I do – I have to, because you lost the bet"_ she swatted Toby's hand out of the way and began the tattoo.

The rhythmic buzz of the machine echoed through Happy's workshop for the next few hours, stopping only when Toby cried out in pain.

_"Jeeze woman are you trying to hurt me?"_ Toby yelped as the needles caught on his skin and blood began to trickle down his arm.

_"Don't be a baby"_ Happy muttered in reply as she wiped the blood away. Toby cringed at the sound of the gun starting up again.

_"Could you at least tell me what I'm being branded with please?"_ Happy chuckled at Toby's puzzled expression.

_"Bunny"_ she whispered before continuing the tattoo.

When the tattoo was finished Happy smiled at her work. She quickly took a photo of Toby's cringing face, his eyes were closed tightly and he opened one to look at her. _"Is it over?" _he whispered in a raspy voice, Happy smiled and took his hand. She led him to the bathroom to look at the fresh tattoo in the mirror. _"Bugs bunny" _Toby chuckled as he looked in the mirror, Happy was looking cautiously at him, searching his face for a reaction.

_"What's up doc" _Happy grinned as Toby admired her work. _"You like it?"_ she asked as he wrapped his good arm around her shoulders. He was grinning ear to ear despite the excruciating pain he was feeling.

_"You thought I wouldn't?"_ he asked before kissing her temple.

_"I wasn't completely sure"_ Happy admitted shyly.

_"I love it"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys :) is there anything in particular that you've been dying to read about? I'm sure I can spit out a bit of fluff for you :)<strong>


	8. Sharks

**Storms**

Happy and Toby were lying on the beach watching the sun rise. It was an unusual sunrise, there were dark storm clouds looming overhead and the pale pink sunlight was streaming through the open spaces between clouds. There were a few boats out on the water off in the distance and it was a truly mesmerizing picture. Toby gently placed his hat on a very deep-in-thought Happy before jumping up and removing his shirt.

_"What are you doing?" she questioned as Toby jogged off to the water. "You know 77% of shark attacks against swimmers are in shallow water" _she called out as he reached the water's edge, the shallow waves lapping at his feet as the water rushed up the beach and then promptly retreated._ "Did you know that a large percentage of shark attacks also occur early in the morning and later at night." _Happy continued to call out statistics on shark attacks as Toby walked along the water's edge.

_"No, I did not know that. But did you know there hasn't been a single shark attack along this coastline in at least 5 years, let alone a shark spotted." _Toby called back to her. He was grinning and walking backwards into the water slowly and Happy gave in. She sprinted down the beach and launched herself at Toby, he caught her and they fell back into the waves laughing.

_"Awh"_ Toby grabbed his soaked hat as a wave threatened to carry it away. He placed it back on Happy's head before she jumped on his back. He wrapped his arms around her legs and carried her back to a shallower part of the freezing water.

Happy's soggy jeans were sticking to Toby's wet torso. His equally soggy jeans were resting dangerously low on his hips as they walked back up the sand. _"Fuck its cold" _Happy whispered through chattering teeth. Toby nodded and put her down before wrapping his arms tightly around her. They turned to watch the rest of the sunrise when thunder boomed overhead. They jogged to where they had left and their shoes, Happy picked up their stuff and hopped on Toby's back again and they walked to the car.


	9. Rings

**Rings**

_"Tobias Curtis! Are you joking right now, I asked you to pick up the new set of piston rings from the garage. You literally had to go past the garage to get to the bottle shop. But once again alcohol is more important. I guess I'll have to get them myself, AS USUAL" _Toby had barely been in the apartment a few minutes before Happy began yelling. He placed the carton of beer on the kitchen bench and kissed the greasy mechanic on her forehead.

_"Oh would you calm down for a second."_ Toby shifted the carton of beer to reveal a small package with the address of the garage printed on the front. _"I got the rings before I got the booze, chill out"_ Toby flicked the package to Happy and pulled out two beers.

_"Sorry." _Happy mumbled and kissed Toby _"thank you"_ she whispered to him as she left to her makeshift workshop – really just a spare room that Happy was putting together another engine in – to replace the piston rings. _"Hey…Toby…you um…what's this?"_ Happy called out as she opened the package. A small silver ring landed in her lap.

_"You're a genius and you can't recognize an engagement ring?"_ Toby grinned from the doorway, _"Huh, maybe I'm actually the smarter of the two of us. I like it so I'm gonna put a ring on it" _

_"Not a chance in hell... Was that a fucking pun?"_ Happy laughed and walked across the room to Toby.

_"Not a chance in hell that you're going to marry me? Or not a chance in hell that I'm quite obviously the smarter of the two of us?" _Toby asked as he pulled Happy to him, she giggled as she wrapped her tiny leg around his waist.

_"Not a chance in hell that you're smarter than me" _she kissed his lips roughly and laughed at the slow reaction he had to her comment.

_"So wait, you… we… are we?"_ Toby asked in shock.

_"So I have to spell it out? I'm definitely the smarter_" she winked at him as he slipped the silver ring onto her finger.


	10. Quiet

**Quiet**

_"Hey Happy-"_ Toby walked sheepishly into Happy's workshop, he stopped abruptly when she shot her hand out to stop him in his tracks.

_"Think about it first Doc. Do I care? Is it important? If you answered No to either or both of these, you can leave because I'm sure you will survive"_ she had grease smudged on her cheek and it matted the ends of her hair together. Despite her unusually snarky reply he couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she looked.

_"Do you care? Hmm, not even slightly. Is it important? Well that depends on your-" _Happy cut him off again before he was able to finish his sentence.

_"The literal dictionary definition Toby. The actual definition that states it is 'of great significance'. If this is not of great significance to me. Please leave" _she made shooing movements with her hands as she tried to usher him out of her workshop.

_"Why do you make everything so difficult. If you had just let me tell you what it was I came here to tell you I could have told you and been gone already. But you always have to make everything difficult. Granted, that is what I love most about you. But my point is… well actually I can't remember now" _he picked up the dirty green battery drill that was sitting on the workbench next to him and held it up. He closed one eye and pointed the battery drill forward as though he was marking up with a pistol. Happy rolled her eyes at him before grabbing the drill out of his hands.

_"You're still mistaking me for someone who cares Toby"_ she placed the battery drill back in its case and Toby began to wander around her workshop, picking up nearly every tool and fiddling with it before returning it to its previous state. _"Could you hurry up and remember what you came in for so you can leave again?"_ she urged as she swatted his hands away from the bike she was working on.

_"You know Happy it seems to have completely slipped my mind. I guess I'll have to sit right here and wait till I remember"_ he flashed her a devilish grin before plopping down on the chair in the corner of the space. Happy rolled her eyes at him again and let out a slow, forced, breath.

_"You can stay there until you remember what it is that you felt was so important you would have to come in here and bug me about. But I want you to stay quiet. And I mean that. If I hear even a mumble from you-" _she was cut off by both of Tobys hands flying up in surrender.

_"You will make sure I never have another word to mumble again. I know the drill. Now please, as you were" _he gestured to the wrench and other assortment of tools she had been using before he walked in. he desperately wanted to ask what each tool was used for but her words were echoing in his brain.

"Quiet" she murmured to him with a quick glare as she felt him open his mouth to speak.


End file.
